


Concussions, Coffee, Confessions

by GoddessOfFanFic, PrettySin



Series: Heros of Lawerence. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels trip no one asked for, Hurt!Gabriel, M/M, Russian Cas, Russian Gabriel because why the hell not? It sounds super hot, Soulmate AU, normal human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfFanFic/pseuds/GoddessOfFanFic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: After an accident involving a love sick drama queen, Officer Gabriel ends up in the hospital after meeting the tall and handsome Laywer for the woman that almost killed him.Firefighter Dean takes Gabriel to the hospital where a panicking Castiel can be found. So he helps calm him down.





	1. Awkward introductions

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/xSUUQJg)

Honestly, Gabriel would’ve thought that this shift wasn't going to get much worse. He'd been busting his ass, and he was too underpaid for this sort of bull shit.  
  
He shoved a hand through his hair before looking over at his boss. "I don't need to go to the ER. She rage plowed into my car."  
  
Sam walked up to the scene. “My client called me. I’m her lawyer. Can someone explain what happened?”  
  
Gabriel blinked, looking up- and up some more- at the tall suited man. "...your client is under arrest for attempting to kill me. With a car."  
  
“She... tried to kill you. Becky are you insane?”  
  
Becky glared from where she was handcuffed. "Don't call me that! I'm not insane- and he was giving me a ticket!"  
  
"...Ma'am, you really should use your right to remain silent." Gabriel shook his head as  the ambulance pulled up.  
  
"Well, you're going to the hospital, Gabriel, as is she." His boss told him.  
  
Sam shook his head. “I am so sorry. I will make sure she serves her term.” He glared at Becky.  
  
"You're supposed to represent ME. Not him!" Becky scowled, and Gabriel shook his head only for the world to spin. He started to fall.  
  
Sam catches him. “Hey... Whoa whoa. Easy.”  
  
  
"Ahh..." Staring at him, Gabriel grabbed at the taller man's shoulders. "I.... gorgeous?" He was gorgeous, but Gabriel was having issues focusing.  
  
Sam blinked. “Uh... Thank you?”  
  
"Sam? The hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, hurrying over with his med bag in his uniform.  
  
“Dean. You’re a firefighter. Why are you here. I’m here because of Becky...”  
  
"We're here because we got called." Dean shook his head, moving to look over the man who was now clearly unconscious.   "And the paramedics are all out on a massive accident so they got the next best thing- me."  
  
“Can you help him. I think he might have a concussion or something.”  
  
"Of course." Dean assured his brother, getting the shorter man laid out on the backboard and a neck brace on him. "What happened?" He asked another cop as he started his exam.  
  
“Becky rammed her car into him. He’s small... so he could have a lot of damage... just... make sure he’s okay for me Dean?”  
  
"He's going to the hospital. Mostly bruises, but I'm thinking you're right on the concussion." Dean told Sam as the man groaned, half heartedly.

 

“What do we do about her though?”  
  
"She's got to go and get a checkover too." The cop who was there told them. "I'll take her in."  
  
“Becky... why did you ram your car into an officer.”  
  
"He was going to give me a ticket!" She told him again, glaring as the hunky firefighter loaded the short guy to be taken to the hospital.  
  
“So you RAN into him? You are going to get JAIL time Becky! You just made your situation WORSE.”  
  
She sulked, huffing as she looked at him. "He told me he wasn't going to give me his number..."  
  
“First of all, he’s not your type. And second, you have to pay for his medical bills or I’ll let them take you to prison.”  
  
"...Fine." She huffed, shaking her head.  "I'll take care of his medical stuff, and I'll apologize."  
  
“Good. Alright Officer. Take her to the hospital.”  
  
"Of course." He slipped the lawyer a paper before leaving.  
  
“Thank you.” Sam said and sighed, sliding a hand through his hair.  
  
The paper read, "Well, he called you gorgeous. Gabriel's the 'short guy'. Give him a call."  
  
Sam looked at the paper. Maybe he would.  
  
Dean rolled the stretcher into the ER, knowing that it wasn't going to be a quick trip with all of the chaos from the accident- and he was at the end of his shift, so at least there was that. Still, he wasn't just dropping off a headinjury when they were behind.  
  
Castiel was running from room to room, flustered. He was super busy. There was one more patient coming in. Accident victim.  
  
Looking up, Dean felt his eyes widen as he saw the gorgeous doctor. Hell... "Heya, doc. He's a probable concussion with bruising and contusions consistent with the airbag deployment..."  
  
Castiel stopped what he was doing as he saw his brother.  
  
“G-Gabriel...?” He shakes his head. “Get him to the ER now! Go go go! Now people!”

 

Gabriel jerked at his brother's voice, shaking his head. "Shhh, Cassie... too loud."  
  
Dean jerked at the doctor's reaction, watching as they all swarmed at his order.  
  
“Don’t worry Gabe. We’ll get you all better. I promise.”  
  
"Castiel, you can't work on your own brother." Rowena, the head nurse told him firmly. "We'll keep you posted." She shooed him away.  
  
“He’s my brother. I need.. he... please...”  
  
"Doc, come with me for a second, okay?" Dean moved forward, pulling him gently back and out of the way. "he's going to be all right. Let's get you a cup of coffee."  
  
“I...” He sighs. “I need one..”  
  
"All right. I saw a machine this way." Dean had been in the hospital multiple times before, and he knew exactly where it was, but at this point, he was also trying to distract the doctor a bit.  
  
“How bad is he...”  
  
"Honestly, I think he's going to be fine. He was conscious after the accident- and he was in and out of it on the way here. I think that he's going to have a hell of a headache and be stiff as all hell, but he's going to be all right."  
  
“He’s... He’s the only family I have.”  
  
Reaching out, Dean rubbed the doctor's back. "You're not going to lose him, Doc."  
  
“I hope you’re right.”  
  
Fishing through his pocket for some money, Dean bought them a couple of cups of coffee before handing one to the doctor.  
  
Castiel's phone buzzed from Rowena. *Gabriel's conscious and cranky. He's got a concussion, but he seems fine.*  
  
Castiel grabbed the cup. “Thanks.” His phone buzzes. He looks.  
  
“He’s awake.”  
  
"Can you go back and see him?" Dean shrugged off the other man's thanks.  
  
“Can I see him Rowena?”  
  
*You can come see him. He's a whiny brat.*  
  
“Come on. Let’s go see him.”  
  
"Oh- I'm just a firefighter, I doubt he's going to want to see me, Doc." Dean told him, shaking his head. He'd been supposed to leave after dropping off the man to start with.  
  
“You saved him.”  
  
"I was just doing my job." He told him, his cheeks heating a little.  
  
“You saved my brother. I owe you.”  
  
"Doc, seriously... you don't owe me." Dean shook his head before biting his lower lip. "Let's go see your brother, though. I'll say a quick hi."  
  
Castiel nods, and the two of them go to Gabriel’s room.

 

Gabriel looked up, grinning as he saw his brother. "Cassie! They won't let me go. I want to go home."

 

“I know Gabriel but you have to stay for a little bit. Just to make sure you’re okay.”

 

Gabriel pouted, then blinked as he saw Dean standing behind the doctor. "I didn't dream up the hot firefighter."

 

Dean snorted softly, amused by the man. "Well, anything for a fellow first responder. How's the head, officer?"

 

"Sore." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. Thankfully, someone had come and gotten his body cam already. "That crazy bitch tried to kill me."

 

“Sammy’s taken care of it. He’s working on becoming your lawyer instead.”

 

Gabriel blinked, then groaned, pressing a hand to his face. "Is that the sexy as hell suit that was there? Shit..."

 

"Don't worry, my moose of a kid brother will take care of you." Dean shook his head looking over at Castiel.

 

“Sam will defend you in court. That is his name right Uhh.. I never got your name.”

 

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean told him, holding a hand out to the doctor. "And yes, Sam is what he goes by to people who didn't basically raise him."

 

Gabriel eyed the coffee in his brother's hand, wondering if he could steal it from him.

 

Castiel stuck out his hand and shook Dean’s.

 

“Castiel Novak. This is Gabriel Novak.”

 

"Castiel? That's a mouthful." And strangely pretty.Like the doctor's eyes.

 

Gabriel blinked, watching the firefighter not checking out his brother. Well, he was trying not to but even Gabriel could see it. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

 

“Nice to see you’re alive and kicking Gabe.” Castiel said and put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

 

"Sorry I scared you. Rowena said it was partly my blood sugar," Gabriel shook his head, sighing.

 

"Well, it's been nice meeting you- feel better, Gabriel." Dean waved at them, stepping towards the door.

 

“Will I... uh... see you again Dean?”

 

Dean stilled in the doorway, staring at the doctor. He wanted to see him again? That was on the table? "I can give you my cell number?"

 

“I’d like that.”

 

Dean got Castiel's number from him, then shot him a quick text, *What's up, Doc?*

 

 

Castiel tilted his head. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Gabriel snorted, shaking his head as he looked at his brother. 

 

"...We're going to show you Bugs Bunny, Cas." Dean shook his head with a grin. "I'll talk to you later."

 

“See you soon Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be... Whenever. I don’t know.


	2. Brotherly banter and Lawyer trouble for Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel talk. Sam drops Becky and is going to represent the strange small cop that called him gorgeous.

Gabriel watched the firefighter leave, then nudged his brother with a smirk. "Figures, I get hurt, you get the sexy man."

 

“It seems you have got one too Gabriel.”

 

He snorted softly, shaking his head. "I got a lawyer. Who wants a client. There's no way in hell that he's going to be interested in the weirdly concussed cop who passed out on him."

 

“You never know until you ask him.”

 

"...Just give me the coffee." Gabriel rolled his eyes, reaching for the cup in his brother's hands.

 

Castiel gave his brother the coffee.

 

Sipping the coffee, Gabriel eyed his brother over the rim. "Sit, Cassie. I'm fine."

 

Castiel sits in the chair. “Are you sure Gabriel?”

 

"Cassie, if I was one of your normal patients, you wouldn't even be slightly worried." Gabriel shook his head, reaching out to pat his brother. "Rowena said that I'll be just fine."

 

“You’re my Brother. I have to worry.”

 

—-

Sam was at the station with Becky. He was getting increasingly frustrated with her.

 

“You rammed your car into an officer on purpose. You could get prison time for assaulting an officer. You know that right?”

——

 

"You do realize that I am the older brother, right?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, reaching over to pull him into a hug.

 

“Yes Gabe. I know, but you are the only family I have left.”

 

"I know, Cassie." Gabriel sighed, relaxing after a moment. Honestly, he had dealt with a lot of shit on the job- but no one had ever rammed their car into his- damn it he was going to have to get a new patrol car!

 

“Whoever rammed into your car is paying for your medical bills and paying for a new car because I’m not making you pay.”

 

Gabriel snorted softly, messing up his brother's hair a little. "You're too cute, kiddo. That's not how the world works- and the station will take their sweet ass time assigning me a new ride."

 

Castiel tilted his head. “Why?”

 

"That's just how it is." He shrugged, then looked at his brother. "Are you actually going to set something up with Dean? You haven't dated in a while."

 

“I... want to. Are you going to introduce yourself to Sam?”

 

"I literally can't, Cassie. If he's her lawyer..." He finished off the coffee, then shrugged. "So when can I get out of here? Candy is waiting for me at home, and I don't like to leave her waiting." The fluffy, spoiled dog hadn't been a plan, but he'd found her on the job. She hadn't had another home to go to and honestly, his head could throb just as easily at home.

 

“Tomorrow. Gabriel. I promise. And I heard that he wants to be your lawyer instead.”

 

"...Tomorrow!" Gabriel sat up, scowling at his younger brother's pronouncement. "You need to go and take care of Candy!"

 

“I might be able to get you home tonight if you behave and stop acting like a child.”

 

"Like a child-" Gabriel cut himself off, then forced himself to be calm as he looked at his brother. "Cas, she's going to go nuts and start tearing up the house- and she's got to go out for her run, or she's going to have an accident, and the last time she did, the roomba dragged it all over the entire house like it was finger painting in shit."

 

“If you are that worried about your dog, then I guess you are well enough to leave now.”

 

Rowena ducked her head in, then moved over to check his IV. "Gabriel, when did you last eat today?"

 

"...Yesterday. I was going to eat when I saw a woman driving erratically." Becky. He frowned up at her, "Why do you ask?"

 

"Because your sugars were low- and as I told you earlier, I believe that was a part the cause of you passing out. We just want to run some more tests to make sure everything is all right."

 

“You do have diabetes Gabriel... It... just worries me. But I will take you home. My shift is over anyway.”

 

Gabriel shoved a hand through his hair, then regretted the action.

 

Leaning over, Rowena whacked Castiel lightly. "Need I remind you that I'm his doctor?" She looked over at Gabriel. "You didn't tell me that you were diabetic."

 

“Well He was incapable at the moment.”

 

Gabriel shook his head, sighing as he looked up at Rowena. "I'm sorry, gorgeous."

 

"...Don't even, Gabriel." She shook her head good naturedly. "Castiel, I'm going to release him into your care- he won't need the testing since we know he's diabetic already. Gabriel, you need to take better care of yourself."

 

"Gotcha, Doc." Gabriel saluted her with a smirk.

 

“Thank you Rowena. You were always loyal to this hospital, and I appreciate it.”

 

She patted his shoulder and went to reply when she was called urgently by a nurse.

 

Thankfully, a nurse came in a few minutes later, and Gabriel was discharged into his brother's care.

 

“Let’s go home Gabe. Can you stand?”

 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Gabriel was very stiff as he let his brother help him to his feet.

 

Castiel helped his brother walk to the door and then they left the hospital, after Castiel had gave him a pair of clothes.

 

—-

Back at the police station, Sam was still talking to Becky.

 

“I’m sorry Becky. I can’t represent someone who did something on purpose. That’s just not how it works. You’re going to have to find someone else to represent you.”

 

She glared at him from where she was handcuffed. "Sam, please- I..." Becky broke down into tears, pressing her face into her cuffed hands. "I don't know what happened. I..."

 

“You know what happened Becky. Just serve your time and get it over with. Don’t fight the system. You take care now. Please? And don’t get into anymore trouble. You don’t even have to pay me. Just promise me you won’t get into more trouble?”

 

Becky bit her lower lip, wiping the tears away. "Okay..." Maybe she shouldn't have called him before she'd rammed the car...

 

“Good. Thank you Becky.”

 

His phone buzzed a moment later. *On my way home. Want to stop in for dinner?* it was Dean.

 

Sam looks at his phone. “I have to go now Becky. You take care of yourself.” He patted her hand and then left.

 

His phone buzzed again. *I'll make burgers*

 

‘Sounds good Dean. I’ll be home Soon.’

 

Dean hummed to himself, dancing to the music as he cooked. Thus far, he hadn't heard from Doctor Sexy, but he figured that he was probably busy with his brother being in the hospital, so he'd worry about it later.

 

Sam gets home and walks inside. “Hey Dean. Is Gabriel gonna be okay?”

 

"...Seriously, Sammy?" Dean's lips twitched at his brother's concern. Honestly, he was sweet. "He's going to be fine. It's a mild concussion."

 

Sam sighed in relief and tucked the piece of paper with Gabriel’s number on it into his suit. He would figure this out later.


	3. First dates

Dean tilted his head as he saw Sam tucking the paper away. "What's that?"  
  
“Something the Chief gave me from Gabriel. His number.” Sam laughs.  
  
“He did call me gorgeous.”  
  
"Really? That's great. I... er... met his brother at the hospital. He's a doctor." Dean moved to check the food on the stove.  
  
“His Brother? How’d he take it?”  
  
"Not well- he was pretty freaked out at first." Dean shook his head at the memory. "Er... he might have asked to see me again for some reason."  
  
“Maybe he likes you or something.”  
  
"Eh. He said I saved his brother. I was just doing my job." Dean started to plate the burgers. "Go get out of that monkey suit. Dinner is ready."  
  
Sam snorted and shook his head. “Alright. I’ll be back.” And he heads upstairs to his room. He shared a house with his brother. Hey, they split rent and everything else, so it was all good.  
  
Dean got the food on the table, including the salad he'd made for Sam. He wasn't a huge fan of it, but it was what it was. Besides, being a firefighter, he'd had his eyes opened a bit to  food. But he ate the salad so that he could have burgers and pie.  
  
Sam came back down in his favorite plaid shirt and jeans. He sits at the table.  
  
“Smells good Dean.”  
  
"It definitely does. Let me tell you, I am starving." Dean picked up his burger and took a hearty bite.  
  
Sam took a bite of his food. He closed his eyes.  
  
“I’m glad you went to culinary school before you became a Firefighter Dean. You are a pretty good cook.”  
  
Dean snorted softly, then shrugged. "It gives me more to do at the department, That's for sure."  
  
“Yeah. That’s true. Maybe I should pick up a hobby or something.”  
  
Smirking at his brother, Dean couldn't resist saying, "Or a short cop."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Jerk.”  
  
"Bitch. And you should call and see if he is all right." Dean told him, taking another bite of his burger.  
  
“Maybe I will.”  
  
"Well, I'll message the Doc if you message him." Smirking, Dean pulled out his phone.  
  
“Good idea.” Sam said and then texted Gabriel.  
  
‘Hope you’re feeling better.’  
  
Dean shook his head, pulling out his phone. *Hey, Doc. So my brother was glad to hear Gabriel was all right.*  
  
Hearing his phone ding, Gabriel looked down at Candy. "What are the odds that I care about who is texting me? If it's more guys from work busting my chops..." He grabbed his phone out. He blinked at the message. *I am... who is this?* It wasn't anyone in his saved numbers at least.  
  
‘It’s me Sam. My brother told me to text you.’  
  
Castiel was at home with Gabriel and he heard his phone go off.  
  
‘Hello Dean.’  
  
*Sam the gorgeous man who caught me when I swooned into his arms? I am suddenly feeling infinitely better. And your brother is smart." Gabriel grinned, looking over at his brother. "Sam's texting me!"  
  
Dean grinned at his phone, imagining those words in Castiel's deep growl of a voice. *Hello, Cas. How are you doing? How's Gabriel?*  
  
“Dean is texting me.” Castiel said and smiled. He looks down. ‘I am fine. Gabriel is doing much better.’  
  
‘The one and only. You don’t have to worry about me being Becky’s Lawyer because now I am yours. You don’t even have to pay me. I’m doing this to be nice. Plus I like you so...’  
  
"Good. You should jump on him, sooner than later." Honestly, when was the last time Cas had tried dating? His lips parted as he read Sam's words. *Sam... that's, I don't know what do say, and that's rare because I don't really shut up according to Cas.* He sent before adding, *Though I'm glad that you like me, because I like you, and it's less creepy this way.*  
  
*I'm glad. I know she totalled his patrol car, so he's lucky.* Dean texted back quickly.  
  
‘He is very lucky. Gabriel says she can not pay for a new one...? I don’t understand.’  
  
‘Well I am glad you like me too because I was worried you wouldn’t remember or something. Wanna go out for a coffee or something?’  
  
*They're issued and owned by the police department. Since it was his patrol car and not his personal car, there's nothing for her to do.* Dean explained, taking a bite of his salad.  
  
*I definitely want to go for a coffee- and or something on a first date? I look forward to whatever you surprise me with.* Gabriel smirked at his phone.  
  
‘She hurt my brother on purpose. The least she can do is pay for his medical bills.’  
  
‘A coffee date? Would that be okay?’  
  
*She's able to cover those. Trust me, I think she should get in a ton of trouble, I'm with you on that.* Honestly, he could picture Castiel growling the words.  
  
*That's perfect. Where do you like to go for coffee? I'm going to be off work until my head's better.*  
  
‘I hope she does. It was very upsetting to see Gabriel on that gurney.’  
  
‘Heaven’s Coffee. I heard that place was good.’  
  
  
*I'm sorry that you had to see your brother like that, Cas. If there's anything else that I can do, let me know.* Hell, Dean couldn't imagine seeing Sam like that.  
  
*Deal. When should I meet you for coffee?* Gabriel grinned at his phone, suddenly thankful that Becky rammed his car- even if it was a pain in the ass.

 

*I'm sorry that you had to see your brother like that, Cas. If there's anything else that I can do, let me know.* Hell, Dean couldn't imagine seeing Sam like that.  
  
*Deal. When should I meet you for coffee?* Gabriel grinned at his phone, suddenly thankful that Becky'd rammed his car- even if it was a pain in the ass.  
  
‘Thank you for helping me stay calm Dean.’  
  
‘Sounds good to me, and that depends on what is available. Maybe tomorrow since I have the weekend off.’  
  
*No worries, Cas. Seriously. Sammy's the only family I have left, and I'd do anything for him.*    
  
*Tomorrow is fine by me. What time? I'm actually almost thankful for the concussion.*  
  
‘Then we are in the same boat as they say?’  
  
‘How about ten?’  
  
*That sounds about right.* Dean bit his lower lip. *So tell me about you?*  
  
*I'll be there at ten tomorrow then. I can't wait.* Gabriel grinned, looking at his brother. "We have a date tomorrow!"  
  
‘Gabriel and I have adopted brothers and sisters. They own a coffee shop.’  
  
‘I can’t wait until tomorrow.’ Sam smiled. He was really doing this.  
  
“Dean, I have a date tomorrow. You should ask your new friend and we can go on one together or is that too weird for you?”  
  
Dean bit his lip again as he looked at his phone. "You think he'd say yes to that?" He paused in typing to Castiel, unsure how to ask.  
  
Gabriel grinned, looking at Castiel. "So I've got a date tomorrow with Sam. You should ask Dean out. We can double date."  
  
“I think he’d say yes Dean. I’m sure he likes you too.”  
  
  
  
“I think I will ask Dean out so we can go together.” Castiel says, nodding. He starts to type out the words,  
  
‘Will you go out with me?’  
  
Dean grinned at his phone, then typed, *Do you want to get some coffee too? Sam was thinking a double date, if Gabriel's okay with it.*  
  
Gabriel grinned at his brother, *So what should I know about you?*  
  
  
‘I would love to go on a double date. Gabriel asked me to ask you out.’  
  
  
‘I like to read a lot and eat salad. People only trust me as their lawyer because I’m good at it but they won’t let me near their kids... which is okay but even on the street, people hide their kids from me like I’m some sort of child predator. The post office lady hates me.’  
  
"Oh really? I'm glad I asked. I was worried that you'd say no." Dean grinned, shaking his head a little.  
  
*...People can suck. I'm sorry they do that. I read a lot too, but I prefer chocolate to salad.*  
  
‘I would really like to get to know you more Dean Winchester. You have nice eyes.’  
  
  
‘You looked like the kind of guy who loves chocolate.’  
  
*You like my eyes? I liked yours, I don't think I've ever seen eyes so blue.* Dean grinned, sending Castiel a selfie of himself out of uniform.  
  
*What do you mean by that? And do you like chocolates?*  
  
‘I don’t know. I just had this feeling, and yeah, on occasion I do.’  
  
‘I like your eyes.’ Castiel replied back and sent his own selfie, once he figured out how that is.  
  
Gabriel snickered at his brother a little before he stole the idea, sending Sam a picture of himself. *I don't eat sweets often- I'm diabetic, but it sucks because they're my favorite."  
  
*That's a great picture. I set it as your ID so it pops up when you call,* Dean explained with a grin.  
  
‘I will do the same with yours.’  
  
‘Oh. You are? Thank you for telling me. I want to make sure that you are okay and if I need to do anything if something happens.’  
  
*Awesome. So what kind of music do you like? I like Led Zeppelin.*  
  
*Yeah, it sucks. I will be alright, though. You don't need to worry.* Gabriel hated when people did that.  
  
‘I like their music. It is interesting.’  
  
‘Sorry... do you not like it when people do that?’  
  
*I knew that you had good taste, Cas. 😉 *  
  
*don't worry about it. I just want someone to not worry about me. Cas does it like I am the younger brother.*  
  
‘Dean does the same thing all the time.’  
  
‘As do you.’  
  
*But he's your older brother, lol.* Gabriel  
shook his head as he looked at his phone. *It's a big brother's job to take care of the kid brother.*  
  
*So what else should I know about you?*  
  
‘Well I’m a Doctor as you know. I like to study bees.’

*What made you want to be a doctor? Bees are cool.*  
  
*I guess I can understand that. So my favorite color is red, but I'm partial to the color of your eyes.*  
  
‘I always wanted to help people. And bees are very cool.’  
  
‘I don’t know if I have a favorite color but I think it’d be your eyes too.’

 

*Sam and I- our mom died in a fire. Our Dad gave me Sammy to carry out. It's part of why I fight fires now.* Dean explained to him.

 

*My eyes are a boring brown.* Gabriel shook his head at his phone.

 

 

‘I’m sorry that happened to you both.’

 

 

‘No they’re more like honey gold and whiskey through sunlight.’

 

*It's not your fault, Cas.* Dean looked at his phone, shaking his head a little. *So do you like cars? I drive a '67 Impala. I've rebuilt her a few times. I also like to cook.*

 

Gabriel bit his lower lip, staring at his phone. *Oh. I've never heard them called that.*

 

‘I like cars. I have a classic of my own. And you like to cook? I think that’s nice.’

 

‘It’s like sunflowers.’

 

*I actually went to culinary school before I became a firefighter.* Dean grinned, then sent him a picture of him leaning against the Impala.

 

*Yours are gorgeous, Sam.* Gabriel sent him a grinning face.

 

‘That’s a beautiful car and you look amazing leaning against her.’

 

‘I bet your eyes shine when you smile.’

 

Dean blushed a little as he read the text. *I'm glad that you think so, Gorgeous.*

 

Laughing, Gabriel snapped a picture of himself before sending it to Sam. *What do you think, do they, Sam?*

 

‘Yeah. They do. ❤️’

 

‘You are incredibly handsome. I’ve been told that I have no filter but I believe I would like to be your pizza man.’

 

Dean stared at his phone for a moment before he laughed a little. *You've seen that one, Cas? It's a good movie.*

 

*You're too damn sweet, you know that? <3* Gabriel grinned at the little heart.

 

‘Thanks. You’re sweet like Chocolate.’

 

 

‘It is very... how do you say, Educational.’

 

*Am I? I have a feeling that you're just as sweet.* Gabriel replied before he could stop himself.

 

*Educational is one way to put it. So what, you want me to be the baby sitter?*

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Do you want to find out?’

 

*Sam, I need to take a pill for my head and lay down- we'll pick this up later if not at ten tomorrow. It's been great.* Gabriel texted Sam before telling Castiel that he was going to lay down.

 

Staring at his phone, Dean bit his lower lip. Hell. He was going to hell. "Yes, I do."

 

‘Sleep well Gabe. See you tomorrow.’

 

‘Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow then yes?’

 

‘🍭❤️🥗’ Sam sent the last text and put his phone down.

 

“I’m gonna head to bed.”

 

‘Good boy. I’ll see you then.’ And that was the last text of the night.

 

”Shit.”


	4. Matchmaking Goddess of Love

Dean was incredibly nervous the next morning, starting to pace around the room. Fuck. What was he going to wear? He hadn't cared about what he wore in forever.   
  
“Dean... Do I look okay to you?” Sam was just as nervous.    
  
Dean blinked at his brother, then raised a brow slowly. "Are you wearing a tie, Sam?"   
  
“I-is it too much?”   
  
"Yeaaaah, probably. Tell you what- you let me dress you, you dress me." Dean told him with a laugh, moving over to his brother's bedroom. "You've got that nice sweater, and that new pair of jeans. He should like that."   
  
“Hmm... you can wear that cardigan you like and some jeans.”    
  
"You think he'd like that?" Dean shoved a hand through his hair, then pulled out the clothing for Sam.   
  
“Yeah. I think he would.” Sam said, taking the clothes from Dean and handing Dean his clothes.   
  
“Okay. You go get dressed and I’ll meet you downstairs.”   
  
"Sure thing." Dean told him, hurrying to his room to go get dressed.   
  
Sam gets dressed, and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes a deep breath, and then goes downstairs.   
  
Dean grinned as he looked up to see Sam. "You ready to head out? We'll be a few minutes early if we leave now."   
  
“I’m ready now.” Sam said and took another breath, raking his hand through his hair.   
  
"Sammy, he's going to love you. Relax." Dean told him firmly, grabbing his phone and wallet. "Let's go."   
  
Gabriel looked at Castiel as they walked into the coffee shop. They were a bit early, but he was excited.   
  
Castiel was fidgeting with his trench-coat. He always wore it. It was the last thing his father gave him.   
  
"Are you nervous?" Gabriel  raised a brow at him, finding a table.   
  
“Is it that obvious?”   
  
"Just a bit. You're fidgeting." Hearing the bell, Gabriel's lips parted first in shock at seeing Sam again, then curled into a grin as he registered that he was just as sexy as he remembered. "They're here."   
  
Dean was almost hoping that Castiel wasn't there yet, so he could relax a little but no, there they were already. He grinned, giving a dorky wave to him. Hell, not smooth...   
  
Castiel gave an Awkward wave, and  motioned them over.   
  
Sam was trying not to sweat to death.   
  
Gabriel stood, grinning up at Sam. "Hey, sweetness. You look great."   
  
Dean bit his lip, moving over to the table with his brother. "Good morning."   
  
“You look great too.”   
  
Castiel looked up at him. “Hello Dean.” And his voice sent shivers up and down Dean’s spine and then pooled in between his legs.   
  
Gabriel laughed a little rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to sit with our brothers, or at another table?"   
  
Fuck. Dean's jeans were rapidly growing tight, and Castiel'd only said two words to him. "Hi, Cas."   
  
XXXX   
  
Gabriel looked at his brother and snorted softly, moving to sit down at another table where Sam could stretch his legs out. "That is a good idea."   
  
“Soo... Gabe. Are you feeling better from yesterday?”   
  
"I am, actually. Having my own personal doctor helps, I guess- I mean, yeah, I've got a hell of a headache, but it's not as bad as the time my ex-" Gabriel cleared his throat. "How do you like your coffee?"   
  
“I like it with cream. What about you.”   
  
Glad that Sam hadn't caught his slip, Gabriel relaxed. It was too early for that sort of talk, about exes, especially his. "I like it with cream and an extra shot of espresso. It helps on the job."   
  
“Yeah. Especially late nights.”   
  
"So tell me more about you? Well, let me apologize first for my not so suave swooning into your arms." Gabriel picked up the little menu and fidgeted with it.   
  
“It’s alright. I kind of liked it. And well... I... are you sure you want to know about me?   
  
"Well, I know that you like to read- do you have a favorite author? I like happy endings, so I read romance." Gabriel held up a hand, "And some other stuff, but life is depressing in general."   
  
“I like a lot of authors. Too many.” He laughs nervously.   
  
"It's okay, Sam." Seeing how nervous Sam looked, Gabriel reached over, touching his hand. "And I don't think there's such a thing as too many authors."   
  
Sam relaxed at his touch. “Cool. That’s cool.”   
  
"So what's your favorite dessert? They've got a lot of them here, or there's stuff like french toast for breakfast." Gabriel told him with a grin.   
  
“Pancakes?”   
  
"Delicious." Gabriel agreed as Anna came up to take their order.    
  
"Hey, Gabriel- You want your usual? What about your guest?"   
  
"He's my date," Gabriel told her with a grin, not wanting her to get any ideas.   
  
“Yeah. I um, I’m his date.”   
  
Gabriel ordered for them both before looking back at Sam as she left with a wink.   
  
Sam sighed as she left. “You know her?”   
  
"We come in all of the time for coffee from the police department." Gabriel reassured him with a grin.   
  
“I might need to come here more.”   
  
Gabriel grinned, tracing his fingers over the back of Sam's hand. "Is that so? I think I'd be coming in on every break."   
  
“So would I.”   
  
"I think you'd think that I was crazy if I told you how I was feeling, Sam. Our coffee hasn't even gotten here yet."  He should let go of Sam's hand, should lean back and give the other man space, but...   
  
“I just... have this feeling.”   
  
"Like we're meant to be here? Together?" Gabriel bit his lower lip, his thumb stroking over Sam's.   
  
“Yeah. Exactly.”   
  
"Here's your coffee!" Anna told them with a grin, serving them. "Your breakfast will be out shortly- please let me know if you need anything else."   
  
Gabriel jumped a bit as she dropped off the cups before hurrying away.   
  
“She just popped out of nowhere didn’t she?”   
  
"Yeah..." Gabriel blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was staring at you. I mean, you're sexy as hell, but it's probably rude."   
  
“I was too.”   
  
"Well... what are you doing after breakfast? Maybe- hell. I shouldn't be going for a walk right now. I've got to rest after the accident or Cas will have a conniption fit." Gabriel laughed at himself a little pushing his hair back. "So what are you looking for, Sam?"   
  
“I was thinking we could just hang out at the house. We can do... whatever.” He shrugged.   
  
Whatever. Whatever conjured up images of Sam's head thrown back as he cried out in pleasure, or of Sam's hands on his body. Calm down, Gabriel! "Whatever's fine by me. I just don't want to end out date with breakfast."   
  
“I don’t want it to end either.” Sam said, and smiled.   
  
Neither of them noticed half of a heart appearing on their wrists.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, two people stood watching.   
  
Anna smirked slowly as she watched them, then smacked her partner. "I told you that they were soul mates! With the way their souls were drawn together, they're meant to be."   
  
“Yes. You were right. About both couples.”   
  
"Of course I am. I am the goddess of love." Aphrodite tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking at her son, Eros.   
  
“So how do we get them closer?”   
  
"Well, I think that Sam could stand to be a bit more protective of Gabriel." She rubbed her hands together. "I think we should bring in Gabriel's ex. He's controlling of Gabriel, and he'll make Sam rise up to defend him." Still... It wouldn't work if it interrupted Castiel and Dean's date. Castiel would immediately focus just on his brother, and Dean would as well. "Maybe as they head back to the house?"   
  
“Good idea. Let’s distract the other two. With each other. Let’s make them head to the house while Sam and Gabe stay here.”   
  
"You go take care of them- maybe make Castiel a little jealous, hitting on Dean?" She suggested, smirking. She couldn't wait to see it all come together.   
  
“How about you hit on Dean?”   
  
She laughed, then nodded. "If you prefer. I do love his eyes..."   
  
“Go on. Try it.”   
  
XXXXXXXX   
  
  
Dean bit his lip as he watched his brother go off with Gabriel, then looked back at Castiel. He sat quickly, not wanting Castiel to see how his body reacted to a simple greeting.   
  
“How are you Dean?”   
  
"Good- how are you?" No way was Dean telling him that he was nervous, or that he thought that the doctor was out of his league.   
  
“A bit nervous about this date but I have this... strange feeling. I don’t know how to explain it.”   
  
"Why are you nervous? You're gorgeous." Dean told him, shaking  his head as he smoothed his hands along his thighs.   
  
“Well I just have this feeling that I really want to wear your pants.”   
  
Dean blinked, his hands stilling as his green eyes locked on Castiel's. "You want to- Oh."   
  
“Our Brothers will be fine. Do you want to, How do you say it, get out of here?” His thick Russian accent coming out.   
  
Fuck. Fuck- Swallowing hard, Dean nodded. "I do." That accent was too delicious, and it sent shivers down his spine.   
  
Castiel stands up. “Let’s go then.”  He holds out his hand.   
  
Anna paused as she walked up to them, tilting her head. "Is something wrong, Sir? I was just coming to take your orders." She let her gaze trail over Dean, making it clear that she wasn't just interested in what he wanted to eat.   
  
Dean cleared his throat, slipping a hand into Castiel's- hell, if they were going to be getting busy, he wasn't going to be shy about holding Castiel's hand.   
  
“Back off. He’s mine.” Castiel growled.   
  
Aphrodite held up her hands as she stepped back, inwardly smirking. "I... sorry. I wasn't..."   
  
"Let's go, Cas. Please?" Dean squeezed his hand, not even sparing her a glance.   
  
“We are leaving. Have a good day miss.” And then they left, just as someone else came in. It was Asmodeus.   
  
Gabriel looked up, tensing as he saw Asmo- or that's what his ex went by, since his parents hand given him a terrible family name, Asmodeus. He jerked his hand from Sam's, paling.   
  
  
“Gabe? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”   
  
"Yes, Gabriel... what's wrong?" Asmodeus purred the words in a slow southern drawl as he walked up to the table. "Still going to our favorite coffee shop?"   
  
Gabriel would have stood, but Asmo crowded into the space, blocking him. "Asmodeus, leave us alone."   
  
Sam stands up, and he’s bigger and taller than Asmodeus.    
  
“Hey. How about you leave him alone, hmm?”   
  
Asmodeus lifted his chin, not even slightly scared of the other man. "I'll have you know that the little slut's mine. You can ask him about it. It's my name in his skin."   
  
Gabriel swallowed hard, hating how cowed he was by Asmodeus- he was a fucking cop and he'd taken down murders, and yet... this one man terrified him.   
  
“Um... no. He’s mine. So BACK OFF. My name is on his wrist. And his name is on mine.” Sam had noticed it a little while ago.   
  
Asmodeus grabbed Gabriel's wrist, jerking him so that he could look at it. He let him pull him for a moment before shoving him away.   
  
“Hey! Don’t touch him!”   
  
"He's not yours!" Asmodeus reached for him again only for the door to the restaurant to open, and a few of Gabriel's coworkers came inside.   
  
“Get him away from here. Someone get him away.”


	5. The unexpected

There was a rush of commotion as Asmodeus was taken away. Gabriel shoved  a hand through his hair, shaking a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry- I thought that he moved." Gabriel bit his lower lip, slipping his arms around Sam's waist.  
  
“It’s okay Gabe. It’s okay.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gabriel looked at his wrist, eyeing the heart there. "This doesn't freak you out?"  
  
“Nah. I think it’s cool.”  
  
"Sam, I've barely read about this- it's... it's soul mates! Do you know how rare this is?" The shorter man shook his head, shoving his hair back.  
  
“Do you think they have any books on Soulmates at the library?”  
  
Gabriel eyed him for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, we can go check it out." He pulled out his wallet as he saw Anna coming towards them. "Anna, we're going to head out..."  
  
"I'm so sorry about him- he's not allowed back in the shop." She assured him, twisting her hands.  
  
“Thanks. I didn’t like him at all.”  
  
"Yeah... he was charming to start with." Gabriel sighed, feeling like an idiot for ever being with Asmodeus.  
  
“I’m sorry he hurt you Gabriel. I will never hurt you.”  
  
"You should eat, Gabriel- we'll give you the coffee and food for free." Anna told him, worried about how tense the man was. "It's almost done."  
  
"Well... all right. I should eat.  We can look up stuff on our phones while we do that."  The blonde stepped back over to his seat.  
  
“Yeah. We can do that too.”  
  
Sam sits back down at the table across from Gabriel. He blows out a breathe of air and ran a hand through his hair. He took out his phone and began researching about Soulmates.  
  
Gabriel watched him, his brow furrowing. Sam wasn't going to want to be his soul mate- not after seeing Asmodeus. Hell, if he knew what Asmo had done to him...  
  
“So Get this Gabe, I just read this article. It says If half of a heart appears on your wrist and someone else’s, it means that you found your soulmate.”  
  
Gabriel reached over, snagging the phone from Sam's fingers, then scrolling through the page. "And since our names are on each other's hearts-" He looked at Sam, biting his lower lip.  
  
“Does that mean what I think it means?”  
  
"It means... that we're soul mates." He blinked, then looked at Sam. "It says that there has to be a goddess or god of love near, because they pair each soul mate."  
  
“But who...” Sam looked around, wondering who would be a goddess in disguise.  
  
Gabriel watched as Anna brought the food out, looking a little harried.  
  
"I'm SO sorry- I dropped your plate Gabriel, and I had to make new waffles." She set the food down in front of him when another customer called her over.  
  
“Hey look Gabe. Your food is here. You should eat so you can keep your energy up. I don’t want you to pass out again...”  
  
"Thanks, Anna," He picked up his fork, smiling at her. "And it's all right, accidents happen. I know it's really busy in here today."  
  
“Yeah. It does look busy in here doesn’t it?”  
  
"It's normally pretty busy, but this is really crowded." Nudging Sam, Gabriel forced himself to calm down some. "I guess it makes sense how we were feeling earlier."  
  
Sam laughed. “Yeah. I guess it does, doesn’t it? So... what should we do? I mean... I never had a soulmate before.”  
  
"Well, you only have one, apparently." Gabriel laughed, nudging Sam as he started to relax. "We're meant to be together, according to the website."  
  
“Maybe it’s true. I would like it to be true... I mean... look at our wrists.” He takes Gabriel’s wrist and his, putting them together to form the soulmate heart.  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened a bit as he saw how perfectly they lined up.  "Me too, Sam..."  
  
“Then it’s meant to be.”  
  
"We should finish eating so that we can go somewhere quieter." Gabriel smiled, lacing their fingers together. "I want to know everything about you."  
  
Sam smiled, playing with his fingers.  
  
“I want to know everything about you too.”  
  
"Well, I am a Leo, I love all things sweet, and I joined the police department because I wanted to make things better. There are a lot of cops who don't care, but..." Gabriel shrugged, squeezing Sam's hand as he ate.  
  
“I am okay with you being a cop if you are okay with me being a lawyer.”  
  
"Only if you put up with my lawyer jokes." Gabriel grinned, sipping his coffee. He couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
“I’ll deal with them.” He laughed, and smiled.  
  
"Good" Gabriel smiled, then motioned to Sam's food. "How is it?"  
  
“It’s pretty good. I like it. But I like you better.”  
  
How was it that Sam was able to make him blush? Gabriel was no innocent. "We should finish eating."  
  
“Yeah. Good idea. We should do that.”  
  
Thankfully, it only took a few minutes for them to finish. Gabriel knew that Anna had said the meal was free, but Asmodeus being there was random. It wasn't her fault. He tucked enough money to cover their meal and a good tip under the edge of a plate.  
  
"Let's go, Sam."  
  
“Gladly.” Sam says and takes his hand.  
  
"I can't believe Cas and Dean left like that," Gabriel said as they walked outside. "Cas is lucky that we walked here."  
  
“Guess they wanted to go somewhere else. But oh well, I still have you.”  
  
"Come to my house with me?" Gabriel smiled, tracing his fingers along Sam's.  
  
“I’d love to.” Sam said, looking down at him.  
  
Gabriel beamed up at him before leaning up to kiss him on the jaw. A moment later, he felt like he'd been punched on the back- but was that a gunshot? He jerked, back from Sam, but Sam wasn't bleeding. He cried out, though, as he realized that he'd been shot.  
  
“G-Gabriel...? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”  
  
"Fuck- you MISSED!" Asmodeus ran forward, punching Sam to knock him out.  
  
Gabriel started to fall to his knees, the world turning black before he hit the ground.  
  
Sam didn’t even see him coming before all he saw was darkness.  
  
Anna stared in horror as the man ruined her beautiful mates. She wanted to smite him, but she couldn't- she was limited in what she could do, and Asmodeus... Still, she started to scream, drawing attention as the tall man picked up Gabriel and put him in a car, speeding off.  
  
People began crowding Sam. Someone screamed.  
  
Pain was all Gabriel knew as he heard Asmodeus speaking to him, stroking his hair- soothing him... but then the blows came, striking on his face, chest and shoulders before he was being soothed again.  
  
Sam woke up to Gabriel being gone. His heart hurt, physically. Legend says that if something happens to your soulmate that you can feel it too.

XXXXXXX

 

Dean climbed into Baby, planning on driving himself and Castiel to whereever the hell Cas wanted- only to freeze as he saw a mark on his arm. "What the hell?"

 

“What’s wrong Dean?”

 

"What the hell is this?" Dean pulled his shirt sleeve back, getting a better look at half of a heart. "This, what the hell is this?"

 

“It’s a soulmate mark Dean. I read about it before.” Castiel said and then showed him his own.

 

"And you're not freaked out at all?! How'd it even get there?" Dean leaned away from Castiel.

 

“No. I think it’s... fascinating.” Castiel said, looking at him. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

 

"Fascinating?" Dean blinked, confused by the other man.

 

“Do you think it’s a mistake...?” Castiel asked, the sparkle fades.

 

"I've never thought about-" Seeing the look on Castiel's face, Dean cupped his jaw. "I can't believe..."

 

“It seems we’re meant to be, Dean Winchester. Are you alright with that?”

 

"And what if you change your mind, Cas?" Hell, Dean was okay when he thought they'd be together for a little bit- have some rough sex, but... long term, with romantic feelings?That'd never gone well for Dean.

 

“I can’t change my mind. I don’t want anyone else but you. Specifically you, under me, but you nonetheless.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, leaning up to steal a kiss from him. He couldn't resist.

 

Castiel leaned into the kiss and then he heard a gunshot.

 

“Did... did you hear that?”

 

Jerking back, Dean nodded. "It sounded like it came from the coffee shop!"

 

“Gabe!” Castiel says, panicking. His eyes widened.

 

Dean was already out of the car, racing back towards their brothers. He saw a car slip off, but thenhe saw Sam laying there on the ground as he arrived."Sam!"

 

Castiel ran with Dean and stopped when he saw the blood.

 

“Where is he? Where is my brother? Where is Gabriel?” He kneels down and checked Sam’s pulse.

 

“He’s okay. He will be okay Dean..”

"I think that car took off with him." Dean told him, already calling 911.

 

“We will get you Gabe...”

 

XXXXX

 

Gabriel woke slowly, aching all over. He flinched at the light, and he realized slowly that he was not in good condition. He'd been shot, and now it felt like he'd been beaten.

 

"Finally waking up, Gabriel?" Asmodeus purred, taking a sip of his whisky before he set he glass down. He looked Gabriel in the eye, then broke the glass, picking up the biggest piece. "I'm going to carve that heart off of your arm."

 

“Don’t touch me you chicken Dick. I don’t belong to you.”

 

"My name is carved into your back, Gabriel. I know you haven't shown him yet." Asmodeus smirked, trailing the knife along Gabriel's skin.

 

“That’s because YOU carved it there.”

 

"But I don't want to see anyone else's name on you. You're mine, Gabriel. Have you forgotten that so easily?" His hand tightened on the handle of the knife.

 

“I am not yours. I was never yours. You were a horrible mistake. And you hurt Sam. I know you got your people watching him now.”

 

Asmodeus dropped the knife, punching Gabriel with a growl. "Now look what you made me do! Damn it, Gabe, you've been shot- I can't... you know I can't control my temper! Then you make me hit you!" He watched the blood drip from Gabriel's split lip.

 

Gabriel gasped, startled. “You know damn well you can control your temper. You just like hitting me and watching me cower in fear.”

 

"You're never going to see that bastard again, Gabriel!" Asmodeus grabbed the knife, trying to cut the mark. "What the hell?!" The knife seemed dull, and barely dented the skin.

 

“You can’t cut a soulmate mark dumbass.” Gabriel said and smirked.

 

“Go back to hell where you belong.”

 

The only reason Gabriel lived was a loud noise at the door. Asmodeus stabbed the wall next to him, then headed to see who it was.

 

XXXXX

 

Dean looked over at Castiel, rubbing his soul mate's back. They were in the hospital, waiting for Sam to wake up.

 

Gabriel flinched and watched as he left the room.

 

XXXX

 

Castiel showed his doctors badge and ran to the front desk.

 

“Sam Winchester. Where is he. I have his brother with me. And don’t tell me I can’t go in. I own this hospital and I work here.”

 

"Dr. Rowena's looking at him," The nurse tried to assure him, but realized that he wouldn't be stopped. "He's in bed four-" They were pushing past her though, racing through the hospital.

 

“He’s my Soulmates Brother. You aren’t stopping me from seeing him.” Castiel said as he pushed past her and to Sam’s room.

 

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand as he guided the way through the hospital. He was damn thankful, especially given how much of a maze it was.

 

Castiel opened the door to Sam’s room.

 

“Rowena.” He whispered. “Dean’s here.”

 

Rowena looked up, then shook her head. "Where's Gabriel? Sam's quite upset- he said something about him being kidnapped."

 

Dean hurried over to his brother, taking his hand in his own. "Sammy!"

 

“He was taken. Dean said he saw a car drive off with him.”

 

Dean heard her swearing, and he looked at her. "Why hasn't he woken up? Why's he still unconscious-"

 

“Why is he not awake Rowena?”

 

"He took a good blow to the head- he's going into a CAT scan soon." Rowena bit her lip, shaking her head. "He probably has a concussion."

 

Castiel cursed under his breathe. This just much worse.


	6. The Rescue and glowing marks

Asmodeus had cleaned up the glass- he was still pissed about the man interrupting him earlier, but Gabriel was his, and he didn't want to kill him. Not yet.  
  
Gabriel was trying to untie himself from the chair. He had to get out of here. He had to get to Sam.   
  
Asmodeus came in, carrying a tray of food. "Darling, I brought you some food. I don't want your sugar to get low, and you did lose a lot of blood.”   
  
“Because you SHOT me!”   
  
"...Are you trying to get free?" Asmodeus shook his head, moving to set down the tray. "Why would you do that, Gabriel?"   
  
“Because I hate you! You shot me and hurt Sam! I am not your soulmate and never will be.”   
  
Grabbing a handful of Gabriel's hair, Asmodeus kissed him. "You're home, Gabriel. And you're never leaving me again."   
  
Gabriel bit him, trying to get away. “Go to hell!”   
  
Sam can hear and see what is going on and where Gabriel is. He wakes up.   
  
“I know where he is. I know where Gabriel is.”   
  
Dean jumped, looking up from where he'd been watching him. "Sam! You're awake- I'll call the nurse."   
  
“I know where Gabriel is Dean. I saw him. He’s with Asmodeus. He... he kissed Gabriel...”   
  
"Fuck. Where is he, Sam? We'll get him." Dean moved, calling for Castiel, who was talking to a nurse in the hall.   
  
“He’s in some type of warehouse or something.”   
  
Castiel comes inside. “Sam. You’re awake.”   
  
"He knows where Gabriel is, Cas. He's... he's in a warehouse. Does Asmodeus own anything like that?" Dean asked, grabbing his things.   
  
“He does... I know where it is.”   
  
"We need to go there. I'll call 911 on the way." Dean headed for the door only for Rowena to burst in, seeing Sam trying to get out of bed.   
  
“Rowena. Sam says he knows where Gabriel is.”   
  
"He can't just climb out of bed! He's a patient, Castiel! And he's pulling out IVs!" She glowered at him, then pointed to Sam. "Back into bed!"   
  
“Sam. No, don’t pull those out.”   
  
"I'm going to get my soul mate, Cas. You can't stop me- I know where he is!" Sam pulled the IVs free, dodging Rowena's hands until she huffed and just demanded that he let her bandage the bleeding wounds.   
  
“Just let her at least bandage you up.”   
  
Sam scowled but held out his arms as he let her quickly bandage him. He managed to thank her, then raced for the door.   
  
Following his brother, Dean pulled Castiel along. "Where's the warehouse?"   
  
“It’s on the outside of town.” Castiel said, shaking his head. “We can take my car.”   
  
"Just get into the Impala, Cas- it's faster, and we'll all get there." Dean told him as they paused at the elevator.   
  
“Alright Fine.” He sighs and gets into the elevator.   
  
“Are you sure you should even be going Sam?”   
  
"Cas, you'd be going if it was Dean, so shut up." Sam told him, wishing that the elevator would go faster.   
  
Castiel stared at him and then turned away.   
  
"Sam... Gabriel's his brother. Chill the hell out." Dean told him as the elevator opened, then headed towards the car, holding Castiel's hand. He watched Sam closely, worried he'd fall.   
  
"...Sorry, Cas." Still his long legs ate up the distance as Dean called 911 to get them help.   
  
“It’s fine.” Castiel said and got into the car.   
  
Gabriel had managed to trick Asmodeus into letting him use the bathroom, and was looking around quickly for a weapon. He had to get away or he'd be killed!   
  
“What is useful around here that I can use!” He wondered to himself.   
  
"Hurry up, Gabe!" Asmodeus called through the door.   
  
Gabriel found something sharp. When Asmodeus opens the door, he would strike.   
  
Opening the door, Asmodeus scowled, "Damn it, Gabriel come on!"   
  
Gabriel stabbed him with the sharp object and ran as fast as he could.   
  
Asmodeus screamed, grabbing at the broken glass sticking from his chest.   
  
Dean pulled into the parking lot, a cop car racing in around them.   
  
Gabriel kept running as fast as he could even if he was being chased by Asmodeus’s people.   
  
Sam opened the car door as he saw Gabriel racing out of the warehouse. "Gabriel!"  He raced over to his side.   
  
Dean swore, watching as the cops raced into the building. "Gabriel, are you okay?!"   
  
“I’m fine now. Let’s get out of here and hurry.”   
  
Sam hugged Gabriel to him, pressing his face to his hair. "We can't- the cops will need your statement. He's got to go to jail, Gabe."   
  
“I’m tired Sammich. Can we go home after... please..”   
  
"We need to make sure you're all right." Sam smoothed the shorter man's hair, pulling him closer. "Cas, can you check him over?"   
  
Castiel nodded and checks his brother over.   
  
“Did he hurt you at all?”   
  
“He punched me but that was it. “   
Oh and he shot me. I need to go to a hospital.”   
  
"Fucking-" Dean growled, helping Castiel to get Gabriel laid down in the Impala- he wasn't waiting, they were going now.   
  
“Sammich. Please stay with me.”   
  
"Of course, Gabe- I won't leave you." Sam climbed in the car, letting Castiel climb into the back to care for Gabriel while Dean drove them to the hospital.   
  
They get to the hospital and take him to the ER for the second time in two days.   
  
Dean looked over at Castiel, holding him as they waited on news.   
  
“Sam. Dean. Gabriel is going to be okay. He’s going to live.”   
  
Sam cleared his throat, nodding. "That just looked like a lot of blood."   
  
“He lost a lot of blood but he will make it. I promise.”   
  
Sam hugged Castiel tightly, feeling his own head throbbing.   
  
Castiel hugged him back. “You can go see him.”   
  
Sam nodded, then slipped around him to go see his soul mate. He'd only met him yesterday, and he'd almost lost him twice.   
  
Gabriel saw Sam come in. He didn’t think it through for what he was about to say.   
  
“Marry me please Sam. If you do, our marks will bond us and if one of us gets hurt, the other will know.”   
  
Moving over to the bed, Sam cupped Gabriel's face. "All right. I'll marry you, but I want to celebrate our wedding."   
  
“I do too.”   
  
"Good. I love you, Gabriel. I know it's soon, but... I want you to know." He kissed his hair, smiling.   
  
“I love you too Sam. I love you even though I’ve only know you for two days.”   
  
"I'm glad that I got  called to that accident."  Sam, gently stroked Gabriel's jaw. "How are you feeling?"   
  
“Better than before.”   
  
"Castiel apparently talked to your doctor. You're really lucky- the bullet didn't hit anything major." Sitting down next to Gabriel on a chair, Sam watched him closely. He'd have to find a ring for him.   
  
“Well that’s a relief.” Gabriel said and winced.   
  
Sam reached over, stroking Gabriel's fingers. "I was terrified when they took you."   
  
“I was scared too. I thought I was going to die.”   
  
"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"   
  
“Just stay with me. I don’t want to be alone.”   
  
"I won't leave you, I promise." Sam gently squeezed his hand.   
  
“Thanks Sammich.”   
  
"Anything for you, Gabriel." Sam shot him a grin only to jump as Rowena wheeled in a bed.   
  
"This is for you- and since you're stubborn, I'm telling Gabriel." Rowena put her hands on her hips. "He was knocked out and he has a concussion. He insisted on rushing out to save you."   
  
“You risked yourself for me?” Gabriel asked, looking up at Sam.   
  
"Of course I did. I couldn't just stay here when I knew you were out there." Sam told him, kissing Gabriel's hair before allowing Rowena to get him into the bed.   
  
Sam gets into the second bed and leans close to Gabriel.   
  
“I love you Gabriel.”   
  
Gabriel reached over, wincing as he leaned. Fucking Asmodeus. "I love you too, Sam."   
  
“I’m glad I met you.”   
  
"Almost as glad as I am that I met you." Gabriel pulled Sam's hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers.   
  
Sam smiled and held him close. “My soulmate.”   
  
"Where should we get married?" Gabriel snuggled into Sam's arms.   
  
“Wherever you want.”   
  
Gabriel snorted softly, shaking his head. "I want it someplace we both pick."   
  
“What kind of place do you like?”   
  
"I want something special, because you're special- but I'm not really religious," Gabriel explained, watching him.   
  
“Me neither.” Sam said and then thought for a moment.   
  
"Maybe our brothers will have some ideas." Gabriel yawned after a moment, his lashes heavy. It had been a hell of a day.   
  
“Maybe. We can see what they think. For now, just sleep.”   
  
"You should rest too." Gabriel told him, letting his eyes close.   
  
“Yeah... I’m pretty tired too.” Sam said as he was starting to drift off to sleep.   
  
Dean was fidgety in the waiting room, hating how the day had gone.   
  
Castiel comes out and sits with him. He looked tired.   
  
Biting his lower lip, Dean moved to slip his arms around him. "Hey."   
  
“Hello Dean.”   
  
"You look exhausted, Cas." Dean laid his head against his shoulder.   
  
“I am very exhausted.” Castiel was trying to stay awake.   
  
"I'm sorry, Cas. Here, cuddle on me and sleep. We'll get to go home soon." Dean kissed his hair, pulling him closer.   
  
Castiel moves closer and he falls asleep.   
  
Dean held him gently as Castiel slept, wishing that this day had happened differently.   
  
A few hours pass and the two of them are now the only ones in the waiting room.   
  
Rowena sighed, shaking her head as she saw the pair. "Too stubborn to go home?"   
  
Castiel snored in his sleep.   
  
Dean looked over at her, clearing his throat. "We're just worried... We're not disturbing anyone."   
  
Rowena sighed, shaking her head. "You should go home and sleep. They're resting."   
  
“Don’t wanna Leave him...”   
  
Rowena put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "You're both being ridiculous. You can't see them until the morning. Go home. You'll sleep better and can bring them each clothing and whatever else they'll need tomorrow."   
  
Castiel is stubborn. Very stubborn.   
  
"Really, Castiel." She huffed, then headed off for a coffee.   
  
"Just sleep, Cas. I've got you." Dean assured him, kissing his hair.   
  
Castiel slept. He was exhausted.   
  
Dean fell asleep with him, holding Castiel safely against his chest.   
  
The next morning.   
  
The scent of coffee teased at Dean's nose, and he frowned as he opened his eyes, seeing Rowena standing there with two cups.   
  
"Now now, you stubborn fools need to get up. I've got coffee for you." She held out the cups to them.   
  
Castiel woke up to the smell of coffee.   
  
Dean reached out, blinking as he saw the cups were from Heavenly Coffee. "Oh, thanks, Rowena. You didn't-"   
  
"Shush." She rolled her eyes.   
  
  
“Is that coffee?”   
  
"Of course it's coffee, Castiel. You're lucky that you're off today." She handed the cups over then flounced off.   
  
Dean blinked, "She's... something."   
  
“She is.”   
  
"How are you feeling?" Dean stretched a little, feeling very stiff.   
  
“I feel rather depressed at the moment.”   
  
"Oh." Nodding, Dean sipped his coffee. "We should be able to go and see them shortly. They might be released soon?"   
  
“I hope so. I mean... I almost lost my brother twice in two days... I feel... lost. I hope they come home soon.”   
  
Dean set down his coffee, then hugged him close. "I'm sorry, Cas. He's going to be all right... and Asmodeus is in jail now."   
  
“He won’t hurt anyone ever again.”   
  
"Damn straight he won't. And Gabriel's safe, I promise." Dean assured him, gently rubbing his back.   
  
“I just... I don’t... I don’t want to lose him.”   
  
"I know, Cas. You won't, I promise." Dean held him for a long moment. "We can go see him?"   
  
“If they are awake.”   
  
"I think Rowena said that they were." Dean stood, then pulled at Castiel's hand. "Come on, Doc."   
  
Castiel stood up and followed Dean.   
  
Gabriel woke up miserable- he was in a ton of pain, and he groaned as he opened his eyes.   
  
Sam woke up next to him. “Gabriel... how’re you feeling.”   
  
"Roughly like I had the hell beaten out of me, and like I was shot?" He curled into Sam, pressing his face against him.   
  
“Yeah. I thought so.” Sam said and buried his face in Gabriel’s hair.   
  
The nurse bustled into the room, "I've got some pain meds for you both!"   
  
Gabriel sulked, wishing that he just felt better already.   
  
“I feel like I got hit by a bus.”   
  
"Well, you'll both feel better shortly." She assured them, then tilted her head. "You're supposed to be in separate beds."   
  
“He moved to my bed. I woke up with him cuddling into my side.”   
  
"...Gabriel, you're not supposed to move like that, you were shot!" Rowena told him firmly as she came in.   
  
Gabriel grunted at her, in too much pain to care. Still, she moved over to inject something into his IV.   
  
“He was cold. So I guess he moved next to me.”   
  
"The pair of you are impossible." She shook her head, giving Sam a cup of pills, then a water. "I'll be back soon."   
  
Gabriel relaxed slowly as the medicine eased his pain.   
  
Sam took his medicine and he felt a little better.   
  
"You okay?" Gabriel asked after a moment.   
  
“Yeah. I’m okay now. How about you.”   
  
"I feel like I can breathe now," Gabriel pushed Sam's hair gently back.   
  
“So can I.”   
  
Gabriel kissed his jaw. "I dreamed about us getting married."   
  
“I did too. It was so nice.”   
  
"Really? Tell me about it." The shorter man grinned, watching Sam.   
  
“There were so many people. So many things to do. And we took pictures. You loved taking pictures.”   
  
"I actually love taking pictures. I want to be able to remember everything forever." Cupping Sam's face, Gabriel traced his lower lip with his thumb.   
  
“How did I know that about you?”   
  
"We're soul mates." He smiled, then stretched. "I want to brush my teeth so I can kiss you."   
  
“Maybe when we get home... speaking of that. Where are we going to live?”   
  
"Well... that's a good question. Castiel and I own our house- it's easier to live together. But I don't want our brothers to feel like we're pushing them out of their homes." His brow furrowed at the thought.   
  
“What do we do?” Sam said and say up in bed.   
  
"I don't know. I guess we should talk to them." Gabriel propped himself up a bit, feeling much better. Apparently Rowena'd given him the good meds. "They don't even know we're soul mates, do they?"   
  
“I don’t know. I think we could tell them. Shouldn’t we?”   
  
"We definitely should tell them. I don't want to hide anything, and we *are* getting married. You're mine." Gabriel told Sam firmly.   
  
“Yeah. We are, aren’t we.” Sam said as the door opened.   
  
“Oh hey look. We can tell them now.”   
  
Dean entered, carrying a cup of coffee. Gabriel blinked. "...Damn, we're the ones in the hospital. You both look terrible."   
  
“Thanks Jerk.”   
  
Dean snorted softly, "Bitch. We slept in the waiting room. We were worried."   
  
"Enough to bring us coffee?" Gabriel asked, eyeing the cup in Dean's hand.   
  
"Mine, sorry." Dean smirked at him, sipping the brew.   
  
“We have something to tell you Guys. I think you might have something to tell us too.”   
  
Dean tilted his head at his brother until he saw the heart on his wrist. "Oh." Honestly, with everything that had happened, Castiel being his soul mate had been in the back of his mind. He'd been thinking about Sam and Gabriel.   
  
“We’re getting married... and we don’t even know where we will live.”   
  
Dean snorted softly, moving to sit down next to them in the guest chair. "You guys literally just met. Most of the time you guys were together, you were apart because of all that happened."   
  
Gabriel scowled at Dean, slipping his arms around Sam. "We didn't ask your permission."   
  
“We feel like we have known each other forever.”   
  
“Dean. It’s their choice... I... I was thinking of asking... you as well...”   
  
Dean blinked, tensing a little as Castiel looked at him. "Cas... we barely know each other. We've barely talked." His heart hurt at the words he was saying, but it wasn't logical.   
  
"We're getting married, Dean. Whether you approve or not." Gabriel told him firmly.   
  
“Dean... please... I... just... feel this pull... towards you.” Castiel said, his voice cracking.   
  
“Then we can do it right. I just want to do it together.”   
  
"Cas, how do we even know this is real?" Dean shoved his hair back, watching him closely. "What are we supposed to do?"   
  
Castiel looked at him, obviously hurt by Dean’s words. He walks out of the room.   
  
"...You're an asshole. You're soul mates!" Gabriel growled at Dean, throwing his pillow at him.   
  
Dean ducked, staring at him as Gabriel looked for something harder to throw at him.   
  
“Wow Dean. Did you seriously just say that?” Sam said and shook his head.   
  
Dean shoved a hand through his hair, then headed out of the room. He hadn't meant to hurt Castiel's feelings, but Castiel was better than him. Hell, he was a doctor! This whole thing had started off as sex- right? He didn't know anything about Cas, not details...   
  
“He just wants to get to know you better Dean. Go talk to him.” Sam said and pointed out the door.   
  
Dean nodded as he headed out the door, looking for Castiel. What was he supposed to say to him? My heart says I love you, but I'm scared because once you get to know me, you're going to change your mind? That he wanted this to work more than almost anything?   
  
Castiel was sitting in the hallway. He would need to go see Pamela. She was the hospital Psychiatrist.   
  
"Cas?" Dean bit his lip as he saw him. He looked incredibly sad, and Dean felt as if he'd been kicked in the chest.   
  
“What do you want Dean?”   
  
"Cas, I'm sorry." Moving, Dean sat next to him on the bench. That didn't seem to be close enough, though, so he knelt in front of Castiel, making sure that he was looking at him. "I told you earlier I was scared, and I just fucked this up even more. It feels like a dream, that's too good to be real..."   
  
“But it’s not a dream Dean. It’s real. This is real. What we have is real.”   
  
Reaching up, Dean gently lined up his heart with Castiel's. He swallowed hard as he saw them line up perfectly. "Cas..."   
  
“See Dean? Look, they’re glowing.”   
  
And suddenly, Dean could feel the love that Castiel already felt for him, and he knew that it would grow. "I love you, Cas."   
  
Had he said that? Dean didn't say words like that aloud but he felt complete with Castiel.   
  
“I love you too Dean.”   
  
Dean was about to kiss him when he heard someone clearing their throat.   
  
It was Rowena.   
  
"Really boys? Going from the waiting room to the hallway?" She shook her head, then smirked as she saw the heart marking on their arms. "Well isn't that interesting..."   
  
Dean stood, looking at Castiel.   
  
“I found my soulmate Rowena.”   
  
"Congratulations. You're truly blessed." Rowena moved, hugging them both.   
  
Dean blinked, hugging the doctor back.   
  
“Thank you Rowena.” Castiel said and looks at Dean.   
  
“Do you understand now Dean?”   
  
Reaching out, Dean cupped Castiel's face. "I do. Do you forgive me?"   
  
“I do forgive you. But don’t do it again Dean Winchester. You hear me?”   
  
Hearing the low growl in Castiel's voice, Dean was suddenly reminded of what they'd been planning on doing when they left the diner. "I do."   
  
“Good boy.” Castiel said, nodding in approval.   
  
"Cas..." Dean bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the arousal his words caused.   
  
“Yes Dean?” Castiel said, tilting his head.   
  
"We should go talk to our brothers?" Dean suggested, wanting to distract him.   
  
“Yes. We should go talk to our brothers.” Castiel said and stood up.


	7. Meeting Aphrodite

Dean slipped a hand into Castiel's, then lightly brushed his lips over his. "Let's go."   
  
Castiel took his hand and they walked back into the room. Sam and Gabe’s Marks were glowing too.    
  
“Hey Dean. Did you guys make up.”   
  
Gabriel now had a new pillow. He'd been yelled at by Rowena for throwing the first. "Sorry, Dean."   
  
Dean smirked, and squeezed Castiel's hand."We worked it out."   
  
“Yes. We did.” Castiel said and stared at Dean.   
  
"I'm sorry that I threw the pillow at you, Dean." Gabriel told him. Well, he wasn't really sorry, but he knew Castiel would want to hear it.   
  
“It’s alright. Isn’t it Dean?” Castiel said and looked at him again.   
  
"It's just fine so long as he doesn't throw stuff when he's angry at Sam." Dean blinked as Gabriel snorted.   
  
"Man, you know nothing about these marks. But I get it, and I never would." Gabriel kissed Sam's jaw.   
  
“Who do we even ask about them if we want to know more?”   
  
"That's a good question." Dean shook his head, leaning against Castiel.   
  
“Should we research it?” Sam asked.   
  
"First, it's time for an exam." Rowena told them as she entered the room.   
  
Dean blinked as he saw Anna walk by the door. What the...   
  
“Did you see that Dean? I thought I saw the waitress from yesterday.”   
  
"I hope something bad didn't happen." This was a hospital, after all. But she'd seemed to disappear as she reached the corner.   
  
“She... she just disappeared! She’s gone. Like poof!” Castiel said and tugged on Dean’s shirt.   
  
"...Holy shit." Dean blinked, grabbing at Castiel. "That's..."   
  
“Who is it?”   
  
"That's Anna. She's the girl from the coffee place!" Dean told him, shaking his head.    
  
"You boys are ready to go home." Rowena announced to Gabriel and Sam. "I don't know what happened, but you're healing very fast."   
  
“We are all ready to go home Rowena.”   
  
Gabriel blinked, "...Doc, I don't know if you remember this, but I was shot."   
  
"And I'm telling you, you're ready to go home." Rowena shook her head as she looked at him. "What's your pain at?"   
  
"...I don't have any." Gabriel blinked, realizing that he felt fine.   
  
“You feel better now Gabe?” Sam asked him.   
  
"Don't you, Sam? It's... magical, almost." Gabriel told him.   
  
“Yeah... I do actually. I feel a lot better. Do you think it has to do with Anna?”   
  
"...Let's go get some coffee. I think we need to go talk to her." Dean said firmly, then paused, "We should have gotten you clothing."   
  
“Yeah... we didn’t want to leave. We were too stubborn.” Castiel said, looking down at his feet.   
  
Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "Don't beat yourselves up- we weren't going anywhere as of last night, and you didn't know. We'll just go by the house."   
  
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go home. I don’t know if we can walk in a hospital gown though...”    
Sam shook his head.   
  
"I brought some scrubs for you." Rowena told them as she came in. "Castiel has clothing in his locker, but I don't know how well it'll fit."   
  
"Rowena, if I wasn't a happily mated man, I'd kiss you. I'll settle for a hug, though." Gabriel grinned, his accent coming out a bit.   
  
Sam raised his eyebrows. “Is that a Russian accent?”   
  
Gabriel looked over at his soul mate, smirking. "It is. Our father is Russian. Castiel grew up in Saint Petersburg. I grew up here, as my mother was American." He leaned over, then said in Russian, "I learned Russian, though, because my father taught me. I spent my summers with him and Castiel there. Do you like Russian?"   
  
“I do Gabe. I like it a lot.”   
  
Dean blinked, then shook his head as he realized that Sam REALLY liked the language from Gabriel. "Let's wait outside so they can change." He tugged Castiel's hand.   
  
Dean followed Castiel.   
  
"So if you grew up in Russia, why'd you move here?" He asked after a moment.   
  
“It’s Nice here.”   
  
"Just nice, hm?" Dean smirked a little, then cleared his throat. "I can't believe she just disappeared like that."   
  
“I can’t either. I didn’t know people could do that.”   
  
Gabriel looked at Sam as he slipped out of the bed. Rowena had taken the IVs out, thankfully, and it didn't take long for her to leave the room so they could get dressed.   
  
Sam gets dressed and watched Gabriel change, trying not to make it obvious.   
  
"If we didn't have to go to the coffee shop and see about Anna, I'd let you touch all that you're staring at." Gabriel teased Sam as he finished putting on the scrubs.   
  
“I would like that a lot.”   
  
Gabriel leaned over, stealing a kiss from the taller man. "Good, because I'm going to climb you like a monkey later-"   
  
“You might actually have to because I’m so tall.”   
  
"Oh, Samalam, I'd be all over you, but... first things first." Gabriel moved, opening the door to see Castiel and Dean. "Besides, I don't want them listening in."   
  
“You and me both.”   
  
Dean looked at them, cringing. "I told you, Castiel."   
  
"Dude you were going to Castiel's naughty little nook. You've got no room to preach." Gabriel told him, heading for the door before Rowena could make them ride out in wheelchairs.   
  
The four of them walk out of the hospital and to the Novak house to get Gabriel clothes and then to the Winchester house for Sam.   
  
"I think that Sam and I should move here and you and Dean can have our place," Gabriel told his brother as he waited for Sam to finish changing. "That way you can spank Dean in your room."   
  
“You want us to switch houses?”   
  
"Well, it's sort of switching, is it? Unless you want to live at their house." Gabriel told him with a shrug. He paused, looking at Dean. "Unless you're wanting to take it slow."   
  
Dean looked at Castiel for a long moment. "Is there taking it slow when you're soul mates? I feel what he feels now."   
  
“I don’t know if there is taking it slow when you find your soulmate. I feel like I know everything about you except some things.” Sam said, squeezing his hand.   
  
Gabriel leaned up, kissing Sam's jaw. "Exactly."   
  
"I guess I never thought that I'd have any of this. I'm scared, I'm fucking thrilled, I'm..." Horny as hell for Castiel, and more in love than Dean'd ever thought possible.   
  
“We can talk about this when we get done. See if we can sell both our houses and get one together.”   
  
Dean paused, then nodded. "I like that idea better. It was bad enough when Sam was at college."   
  
"Well, let's go and see Anna and see what the hell's going on." Gabriel reached out, tugging Sam's hand.   
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go talk to her.”   
  
"Seriously, Eros, all I am saying is that they shouldn't be this hard to set up! I had to go and heal them- and yes, yes, I know that I shouldn't have, but I did make Asmodeus come back into the picture to start with." Anna ranted, pacing the door that was by the kitchen. The coffee shop was empty, thankfully, so she didn't have to worry about the humans.   
  
Sam walked in first, and then Gabriel, Dean and Castiel followed. Sam looked around for Anna.   
  
Balthazar nudged Anna, stopping her words. She pasted a smile on her face. "Hello, can I help you?"   
  
“Yeah. Um... we need to talk.” Sam said, gesturing to the others.   
  
Dean raised a brow at her as she moved to get them each a cup of coffee.   
  
Balthazar shook his head. She was well caught, and yet she kept trying. Typical.   
  
“We don’t want coffee. We think we know who you really are.” Sam said.   
  
Gabriel looked up at his soul mate as he spoke, then looked at the red head.    
  
"You just disappeared from the hospital. No human can do that." Dean watched her closely, a bit paranoid only to gasp as her outfit changed to something almost deific. She was beautiful in a way that seemed otherworldly.   
  
“Whoa. How’d you do that?” Sam asked, looking at her.   
  
"I thought that you'd figured out who I was?" She mocked slightly. "I'm the goddess of love- Aphrodite. This is my son, Eros." She pointed to the tall man there.   
  
Gabriel blinked, then snorted. "And you did this? And healed us?"   
  
She shrugged, leaning against the counter as she sipped a cup of coffee. "I did. You're soul mates. You deserve true love."   
  
“So you forced us together or brought us together because it was fate?” Castiel asked next.   
  
"All I did, Castiel, was arrange the meeting. I do feel a bit bad about Becky, but her new lawyer, Chuck, is her soul mate, so it does work out." Aphrodite shrugged a little, looking at the men. "And Gabriel really does need to watch his sugars more. In fact, I don't think he should be diabetic anymore." She waved a hand and Gabriel gasped as he felt something shift in his body.   
  
“G-Gabriel. Are you okay?” Sam asked him, grabbing him gently.   
  
Gabriel leaned against him, his brown eyes wide. "That... felt fucking weird."   
  
"All I did was fix it so he's not diabetic. He's perfectly healthy." Aphrodite smirked, moving over to Dean and Castiel. "I understand you've been having issues, Dean. I knew that you'd be trouble."   
  
“What do you mean he’s been having issues?” Castiel asked her.   
  
"Didn't you tell him that he was going to be in trouble the next time he doubted you like in the hospital?" She purred the words, watching Dean blush.    
  
Dean cleared his throat. "I just..."   
  
“Well... I... uh... yes...?”   
  
"That's what I'm talking about. You're soul mates- you're literally made to love each other. Yes, you'll fight. You're human." She shrugged, then looked at Dean. "You're worth being loved."   
  
“She’s right You know, Dean.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand.   
  
Dean swallowed hard, ducking his head.    
  
"So what now?" Gabriel asked, seeing that Dean needed a moment.   
  
"Now you just live happy ever after." She grinned, moving to hug Sam and Gabriel, then Dean and Castiel.   
  
The four of them awkwardly hug her.    
  
“I don’t understand. Why us?”   
  
Aphrodite huffed, looking at Sam. "Because. You're destined for happy ever after. There's no huge reason, no secret plan. You're just supposed to be happy."   
  
“Oh. Well. We are happy.”   
  
Dean leaned against Castiel, watching as she smiled at them.   
  
"Good. Now be happy."  She blinked, and Anna was suddenly in front of them, wearing her normal coffee shop outfit. "Did you want coffee?"   
  
Castiel blinked. “Um... no thanks. We’re good.”   
  
"You're quite welcome, now get out of here. Customers are coming in and I have work to do." She smirked as people came in.   
  
"Er... let's go." Dean told them, tugging on Castiel's arm.   
  
Gabriel nodded, heading out the door.   
  
“We have a House now? Where is it at though?”   
  
Dean reached over, taking the key from Castiel's hand. "It's... actually right between all of our jobs, but out in the country some."   
  
“That sounds nice. Let’s go see it.” Castiel said and smiled at Dean. “What do you think guys?”   
  
Dean cleared his throat. "This all seems impossible. I can't believe it... but it's real." He leaned up, kissing his jaw. "Let's get into Baby, then we can go see our house."   
  
"Good idea, Dean. Then we have to figure out moving." Gabriel hugged Sam, heading towards the car.   
  
Sam hugged Gabriel back. “Come on. Let’s go see our new house!”


	8. Destiel wedding

Dean pulled up to the house a few minutes later, his eyes going wide. "Son of a bitch, this is... that's not a house, it's a fucking mansion!"  
  
"Wow..." Gabriel leaned around Sam to look at the house.   
  
“Wow! And hey look! We have our own maid service?” Sam said and scratched his head.   
  
The four of them headed up onto the porch, and Gabriel stared. "This is insane. I'm a cop, I can't afford this!"   
  
Dean cleared his throat. "I know that I sure as hell can't."   
  
“None of us can. How is this ours?”   
  
A man cleared his throat from the doorway. "You lot met me a few minutes ago. I'm Balthazar. This is all yours, and we've given you a bank account as well to help care for you lot."   
  
“Really? All of this... is ours?” Sam asked.

 

"Mm. Really." Balthazar told them, leading them into the house. "There's a pool outback, eight bedrooms, and four bathrooms."

 

“Is there a library?” Sam asked him, giving him puppy eyes.

 

"Of course there's a library." The man rolled his eyes, and Dean laughed a little until he saw the kitchen. "Wow..."  
  
“Look Dean. A kitchen so you can cook whatever you want.” Sam nudged his brother.

 

"That's... fucking awesome." Grinning, Dean moved into the kitchen to look around.  
  
"As I said, there's a large amount of money for you to spend however you should want." Balthazar motioned to a large envelope on the counter. "That's got all of the cards, keys, and anything else you'll need. There's a large garage for your car as well."   
  
Castiel watched as his lover and soulmate explored the house in awe.   
  
Dean moved to pull Castiel into a car. "Come on. Let's go find our room."   
  
“Good idea Dean. I wonder which one that is though.” Castiel said and picked up a two sided key that was green and blue.   
  
“Which room does this go to?” He asked Balthazar.   
  
The man handed them a map, smirking at him. Each was color coded, as were the keys. "I believe that you can figure this out."   
  
“Come on Dean. Let’s go find our room.” Castiel said and pulled Dean with him.

 

Dean followed him with a laugh, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
Gabriel slipped his hand up Sam's back. "I want to find our room, Sam."   
  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Sam said and picked up a yellow and red key.   
  
Balthazar watched the men leave, then shook his head with a laugh as he headed for the door, disappearing as he reached for the knob.   
  
Castiel dragged Dean upstairs and used the key to open a door. It works.   
  
Sam opened a door with their key and it worked.   
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide as he saw the massive bed inside of their room.  It looked like something you'd see in a magazine, and it was theirs.   
  
Gabriel's eyes went wide as he saw the massive bed inside of their room.  It looked like something you'd see in a magazine, and it was theirs.   
  
Dean pushed Castiel into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him before he kissed Castiel deeply.   
  
Sam pulled Gabriel inside and closed the door behind them, picking him up and carrying him to the bed.   
  
************   
  
September 18th. That’s the day that Dean and Cas met. It was also the day of their wedding.   
  
Dean'd insisted on it- it was only a year later, but he'd wanted the day to be special, and it was one of his favorite days because he'd met Castiel.   
  
He took a shaky breath, looking over at Sam. He was waiting to walk down the aisle and was a bit nervous something would go wrong.   
  
“You look fine Dean. I promise.”   
  
Dean gave his brother a look. "Do you have the rings? I didn't trust Gabriel not to goof off with them."   
  
“I have the rings Dean. Come on. It’s almost time.”   
  
Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. This was going to be fine. He loved Castiel and Castiel loved him.   
  
“You ready Jerk?”   
  
"Of course I am, Bitch." Dean grinned at him, heading for the door.   
  
“Go get em tiger.”   
  
Dean head outside, blinking as he saw a redhead and a tall man sitting along the aisle. Anna winked at him, and he smiled at her before he saw Castiel standing there.   
  
Wedding music starts to play.   
  
Honestly, Dean expected Castiel to be gorgeous- he always was- but seeing him there in his suit with their family and friends all around them brought a tear to his eyes.   
  
Castiel sees Dean and he smiles. He had never seen anyone more amazing in his life.   
  
“Hello Dean.”   
  
"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, reaching for his hands as Chuck began to speak.   
  
Castiel took his hands. He smiled.

 

Dean barely remembered speaking, how their vows went. All he could see was Castiel's blue eyes.   
  
"You may now kiss your husband!" Chuck pronounced.   
  
Dean kissed him. “I love you so much Cas.”   
  
Castiel kissed him back, pulling his husband closer to him. He could hear Gabriel hollering, and Sam cheering as well.   
  
“My name is Castiel Winchester!” He announced to the crowd.   
  
Chuck laughed, nudging Castiel. "That's my line- I now give you Castiel and Dean Winchester!"   
  
Castiel grabbed Dean and gave him another kiss. Castiel threw the flowers bouquet and Sam caught it.

 

Now it was time for the reception. Everyone danced and ate and drank and the newly wed couple danced together.  
  
  
Oh what a wonderful day it is.


	9. Sabriel wedding and New family

 

Sam was nervous. Why was he so nervous. He was sweating. He always sweat when he was nervous.

 

Dean raised a brow at his brother, patting his shoulder. His wedding ring gleamed on his shoulder and he grinned a bit. "You're going to be just fine, Sammy. You've been going over your vows."

 

“I know... I know but this is the moment Dean. The moment we’ve been waiting for.”

 

"It is, and Gabriel's going to be your husband." Dean grinned, hugging his brother.

 

Sam hugged him back. “He is. He’s going to be my husband. My one and only.”

 

“I think... I think I’m ready now Dean.”

 

"Let's go, Sammy." Dean patted his shoulder, heading for the door.

 

Sam nodded. “Let’s go.” And then he walks out the door, music started playing. He sees Gabriel and he wishes he could just run to him.

 

A wide grin covered Gabriel's face. He got to spend the rest of his life with Sam, and he couldn't wait to start.

 

Sam gets up to the alter. “Hey Gabe.”

 

Sam takes Gabriel’s hand. He’s so happy.

 

Dean looked over at Castiel as their brothers said their vows, his eyes shining. He could't believe that Sammy was getting married, and they'd both found their happy ever after.

 

His lips quirked up as he saw Anna- Aphrodite in front, dabbing her eyes as the two were told they could kiss.

 

Gabriel scaled Sam like a monkey on a tree, wrapping his legs around his waist before he kissed him deeply.

 

Sam laughed and kissed the small man that was now his husband. The reception was amazing.

 

Another year passes and the two couples were now at an adoption center. They were going to be adopting some kids that needed a home.

 

Dean looked at his husband. He was incredibly nervous. What if the kids didn't like them?

 

“Dean... it’s okay. I’m sure they’ll like us. Don’t worry.”

 

"Cas..." Dean hugged him, then kissed his jaw. "Did I mention how awesome you are?"

 

“Many times.” Castiel and smiled.

 

Dean looked up, seeing a boy who looked to be about four cuddling on a one year old. "Cas..."

 

Another teenager moved over, hugging them. They were obviously related.

“Are you ready Dean? I don’t think i can bare to separate the four of them...” Castiel said as baby Emma was placed in Claire’s hands.

 

Four. Four kids. "I want them, if they're willing."

 

Claire hugged her littlest sister to her, wiping at her face. The social workers had explained they'd try to keep them together, but she knew it probably wouldn't happen.

 

“We will take all four of them in.”

 

Gabriel smiled as he saw Castiel and Dean talking to the kids. It was clear they'd made their match. "We're lucky we have so many rooms."

 

“Yeah. We have so many rooms. We can all be their parents.”

 

"I want a child of our own, though, Sam. I want to hear you called Daddy." Gabriel grinned up at him.

 

“Alright Gabriel. We can have our own. How many do you want to adopt?”

 

"We'll see. I know I want someone-" Gabriel gasped as he was run into by a little boy, his hair steaming behind him.

 

"You're NOT cutting my HAIR!" He yelled at the woman.

 

“That’s it. He’s the one. You wanna come home with us?”

 

The kid looked up at Sam, his eyes wide. "I... if I don't have to cut my hair."

 

Gabriel grinned, watching the boy. "You definitely don't. Our hair is long."

 

“No hair cuts in our house buddy.”

 

"I'm Elliot." He told him, then flung himself at them in a hug.

 

“Hey Elliot.” Sam said and hugged the boy.

 

“Do you have any siblings? Would they like to come too?”

 

Elliot bit his lower lip, slipping his arms around Sam's neck. "I don't. It's just me..."

 

“That’s Okay Buddy. You’re our little guy. All for us.”

 

Elliot bit his lower lip, sniffling as the two men hugged him. "Do I get two dads?"

 

“Of course and we will love you equally. Our shining star.”

 

Dean and Castiel walked over with Claire and her siblings. Dean had a baby who was about a year old on his hip while Claire carried an infant. Castiel was carrying a little boy of about four. "Hey, guys, this is Claire- she's holding Emma, Cas has Ben, and this is Jack. They're our new family."

 

Claire looked a bit doubting, but couldn't help but be excited that her family got to stay together.

 

“Hey Claire. I’m Sam and this is Gabe. And this here is Elliot.”

 

Elliot's eyes widened and he grinned as he saw Ben in Castiel's arms. "Ben's my friend! I'm glad he's coming."

 

Gabriel grinned, his eyes shining. The hearts on their arms were glowing with their happiness. He knew for sure, with everything that he was, that they'd been blessed- they were going to live happily ever after.

 

 

And they did.


	10. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://tsusagi.tumblr.com/post/184826175336/request-for-goddessoffanfic-for-his
> 
> https://nanika67.tumblr.com/post/184308005199/the-whole-crew-as-a-request-by-goddessoffanfic
> 
> https://teamfreedogs.tumblr.com/post/183564086065/hey-goddessoffanfic-this-is-that-thing-for-your
> 
> https://lamthetwickster.tumblr.com/post/184012380696/commission-of-the-boys-made-for-goddessoffanfic

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/VsTtIka)


End file.
